Survive for Me ErenxReader
by Roxii-chan
Summary: Oneshot Reader Insert


"When you lose a person you love so much, surviving the loss is difficult."

~Cristiano Ronaldo

"No… This wasn't supposed to happen." you mumbled under your breath.

"Whether it was supposed to or not, it happened." Although what he said was true, it was still near impossible for you to believe. You couldn't believe it. You didn't _want_ to believe it.

"[Name], you have to believe it. Trying to act like it isn't real isn't going to change anything." Eren said. Even now, he always knew how to read your thoughts.

"I know that, Eren… I've known that since those… _things_ came into existence."

You remembered clearly the day that complete chaos spread through the world, despite it being over a year ago. You and Eren had been home flipping through the channels on TV, hoping something interesting would be found.

Suddenly, you heard car crashes, screams, sirens, all the like coming from outside. Eren ran to the window, eager to find out what was going on. You could see outside from where you were seated. You could barely tell what was going on, yet you knew it was bad.

Cars were flipped over, you could see police vehicles rushing through the area, and people were scrambling about in a panic. All of this, and it happened within a matter of minutes?

You and your boyfriend turned your attention to the TV when you heard the alert for an emergency news broadcast. The loud beeping always sent you into a panic when you heard them send out alerts for tornadoes or severe flooding, but this time you somehow knew the reason to panic would be much greater.

A news broadcast came onto the TV, and the news reporter began talking about some strange phenomenon occurring state-wide. People with dead looks in their gazes and strange gaits were wandering around, murdering others, even eating them.

"Cannibals?" Eren questioned, looking confused. As soon as the news reporter stated that it was advised to evacuate the area, he grabbed your wrist and dragged you out of the house, thinking it would be wise to go through with the evacuation procedure.

You two got into his car and he drove off in the direction of the route that would get you out of the state quickly, swerving to avoid other cars, people, trash cans knocked into the street, and anything else that stood in your way.

Just as you came close to the nearest intersection, you saw something just standing in front of you and Eren slammed the breaks. It was something you resent ever even setting your eyes on: a Walker. It was the first time you saw one, and you couldn't and didn't want to believe it. But, you knew trying to avoid believing it was reality wasn't changing anything.

It's been one year, three months, and eight days since that afternoon to be exact, and you and Eren managed to survive all that time. Of course, you found others along the way, but your group was whittled back down to the two of you.

After all of this time, you both were able to make it in this world that has gone to shit. There were some pretty close calls, but you still stayed alive. But now, this happened? You really thought you would survive until the end of this apocalyptic world, too.

"This just isn't fair!" you yelled, on the verge of tears.

"The Walkers don't care about what's fair, they just mindlessly look for food. You know that." he said as he held his wounded arm.

"I don't want to lose you!" With every word you said, the situation became more and more real, and you became closer and closer to bawling your eyes out.

"Well it doesn't look like we have a choice." He reached behind him, pulling out his gun from the hem of his jeans and handing it to you.

"Do it." he said. It took you a moment to conclude what he was demanding.

"What? No! I can't do it!" you yelled.

"[Name], you have to!"

"You can't ask me to do something like this!"

"[Name], I'm _bitten_! If you don't do it, I'll turn and come after you! Is that what you want? Because it sure as hell isn't what I want!"

"But… what if they find a cure?" You knew for sure that there is never going to be one, but now that Eren has been infected, you clung on to that little string of hope as tight as you could.

"It's been over a year. Everyone in the Center for Disease Control is likely dead. I can't imagine that many people who were looking for a cure is going to be alive after all this time. There _is not going to be cure_. Just do it already!" Those words are what brought all of your tears out.

It took almost everything you had just to simply raise the gun at him.

"We've had a good life together… I hope we can see each other again… Just not too soon." he said.

"Eren… I can't do this without you." you sobbed. Your hands were trembling, unable to hold the gun steady. Thoughts clashed and conflicted with each other in your mind. You didn't want him to suffer and turn, but you didn't want to put him down either. You couldn't take the cruelty of this world anymore.

"You have to… It may be hard, but you need to live. Survive for me, okay?" He seemed to accept his fate already, but you certainly didn't.

"I-I'll miss you." you stuttered.

"I'll miss you too… Don't forget, bullet to the head. Okay?" You only nodded in response.

If you were going to do this, you needed to just do it and get it over with. If you didn't do it now, you'd never be able to.

As you took your shot, you shouted out an 'I love you' over the harsh sound of it.

He was gone now, never able to come back. You didn't care what anyone else said, the world was a cruel place. To say it wasn't cruel after an event like this would just be a lie.

You were officially alone in this world, with no one to care for you or love you or watch your back.

You would at least honor his last wish in an attempt to keep his spirit alive and keep you going:

" _Survive for me…"_


End file.
